Ceri (Sakura Dungeon)
Summary Ceri was a knight and adventurer from a normal village, but lucky enough to be picked and trained by the legendary adventurer, Maeve. In one particular quest to clear a dungeon, she unseals and unleashes the Kitsune Yomi, who proceeds to capture and enslave her after Ceri's repeated attempts at killing her. Outdone and bound by a spell, she and Yomi come to an agreement to clear the dungeon together, as apparently the fox was the former dungeon lord, but was then betrayed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 8-C, possibly 7-B | At least 7-C, possibly 6-C Name: Ceri Origin: Sakura Dungeon Gender: Female Age: Likely late teens Classification: Human, Knight |-|BoG= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Resistance to physical attacks (-25% damage), Non-Physical Interaction |-|Mid-Game= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Willpower Manipulation/BFR with Capture (Bend the will of those affected, making them unable to attack the user, and making them willing to become allies. Teleports them away into a cell in Yomi's city), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel other's aura. Can detect invisible enemies even if they mask their aura), Resistance Negation through Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 3) and Corruption |-|End of Game= Powers and Abilities: All previous to a heightened extent, Resistance to forced Teleportation |-|Optional= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Supernatural Luck, Healing, Resurrection (Of others), Resistance to elemental and physical attacks, Power Nullification (Can nullify magic, as well as technology that uses ambient energy/mana to work), Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Rabbits, who can rip a human to shreds with windblasts) | At least Building level (Superior to mages that summon lightningbolts), possibly City level (Superior to monsters that use earthquakes as a method of attack, and mages that create "terrible, black storms") | At least Town level, likely Island level (Comparable to Yomi) Speed: Superhuman | At least Supersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Yomi) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class 5 (Comparable to fighters that can lift giant weapons like a hammer with a hammerhead the size of a human) | At leas Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Building Class, possibly City Class | At least Town Class, likely Island Class Durability: Wall level | At least Building level, possibly City level | At least Town level, likely Island level Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman, can regenerate it so fast that she believes she has limitless stamina | Superhuman, can regenerate faster Range: Extended Melee Range | Extended Melee Range. At least tens of meters, possibly several kilometers with optional abilities. | Extended Melee Range. At least tens of meters, possibly several kilometers with optional abilities. Standard Equipment: Sword, several optional equipment such as: Warp Gem (Can teleport her back to Yomi's town), Magic Scrolls (Instantly teaches the reader the magical skill written in them), Health Potion, Reviving Balm (Revives and repairs the armor of a party member), Elixir (Revives, heals and puts everyone in the party to their top condition), Warding Stone (Reduces the enemy encounter rate), Seeds (Permanently increase a set stat), Luck Statue (Gives the blessing of the goddess Fortuna, the goddess of luck) Intelligence: High, has been trained her entire life by the very best humans | High, is capable of keeping up with millenia old manifestation of combat and war | High, far superior in skill to fighters that were alive since the beginning of the world. Weaknesses: Holds a very high value in honor, which can impede with her fighting capability. Finds Panda's cute to the extreme | Same as before | Same as before Key: BoG | Mid-Game | End of Game Note: All the powers present in her Optional key can be obtained at Mid-Game and later. As such, it should be specified whether she has access to them if Mid-Game and End-Game keys are used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Willpower Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Element Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Sakura Dungeon Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Adventurers